The Next Phantomhive
by Can'tPickAName
Summary: A slice of life story. Modern time. not sure if AU. My first fic. All oc's except Sebastian. Please read. If someone has a story with the same title I'm sorry. T for now, might go up if I get the courage. Sorry, but this is giong on hiatus for a while. Until I get some insperation you might as well forget about it.
1. Character list

Hello! This my first time ever writing a fan fic. please be nice and no flamers. They will be used to make my hot chocolate.

I have been reading fanficts for about two years and this is the first time I've had the urge to write. Not beta read, but my sister is a grammer freak so its fine. I hope you like my story. Thank you. CantPickAName (My sister recomended the name.)

* * *

><p><strong>Characters<strong>

Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Perkins Phantomhive (main)

Sebastian Michaelis (demon butler)

Janis 'Jamie' Flahive Fitzwater (friend)

Samantha 'Sammy' Phantomhive Perkins (Mom)

Derrick 'Der' Perkins (Dad)

Brenda 'Ben' Birtch Bradwell (Friend)

Amanda Jamenson Phantomhive (twice removed from Phantomhive line)

Jarvis Jinkens (human butler)

Mr. Roberts (Head butler of store)


	2. Prologue

Hello again.

First I want to thank weezerz2490 for reviewing my story. Here's a cookie! Yay!

Nom on it while you read!

I am sorry to weezerz2490 because for some reason it showed a different username. I just now noticed it. Again I am sorry.

Second The disclaimer!

I do not own Kuroshitsuji, If I did I would have more confidence in my writing.

Third My library is closed for renovations so I can only go online at a near by collage, so don't expect to many updates.

Fourth My sister read this for me, and wanted me to give a link to her deviantart account. So here it is.

http:/firefistanne(dot)deviantart(dot)com/

Now onto the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Elizabeth "Lizzy" Perkins was not a normal girl. At least she didn't consider herself normal. She could see better out of her left eye than her right. She could also make her eyes look separate ways. When she got glasses for a few years, one side was pure glass while the other was prescription. She never told anybody, but she could talk to ravens. Not really talk, but she could sort of understand them and they would do things for her.

One time when Lizzy was three, she got lost in a park that was about twice the size of central park. The ravens brought her a hotdog and lead her to a pond. It took three days for the park officials to find her; when they found her she was sleeping in a giant nest with a dozen ravens around her. When later asked what happened, she said, "The birdies saved me." When asked how she got food, she said the ravens bought her food. Her family moved away the next week.

Lizzy was about medium height, had hair as black as a raven's wing and shockingly light blue eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned and had a somewhat athletic build. Her family was slightly rich. Had she been in a normal school, she would have been the richest kid there. Instead, she went to a rich school and was on the extremely poor end. Her two best friends were Janis Flahive and Brenda Birtch, also known as Jamie and Ben. They did everything together and followed Lizzy's lead.

Another thing about Lizzy is that she does what parents call her "stints." Whenever a big project in school comes up, she gets advance notice from her teachers. If possible she acts out what the project is about. So far she has been a gypsy, belly dancer, Egyptian slave girl and a pirate captain.

The next project is about England in the eighteenth century, and she is going to be a lady with great wealth and a butler.

She will need a butler.


	3. Chapter 1

Hello. Sorry if it a little short. The rest will be longer.

I copyed Sebastian's description straight from the Kuroshitsuji wiki, except the part about his eyes. Got to go.

Disclamer in prologue.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Today I was getting a butler. If I was going to be a proper English lady, I would need a butler. I had already gotten the dresses I needed; my parents were renting a mansion for me and I had gotten approval from the school to be out of uniform for six months. Overboard even for me, but my gut said to so I went with it. Besides, the project was for the end of the year.

I opened the door to a little place that had been recommended by Google. A little bell jingled above me.

"Hello? I will be with you in a moment," a voice called.

A man came in. Middle aged with graying hair, he wore black pants with a starched white shirt and black coat.

"How may I help you, my lady? I am Mr. Roberts."

He said it with polite distain because I was wearing old slacks and an old t-shirt. My dresses were still at the shop.

"How does one go about hiring a butler?" I asked.

He looked down his nose at me as if I couldn't afford it, but said to follow him.

In the next room were a dozen men of varying ages. The older men were at attention, but the younger men were all relaxing around the room. When we entered they scrambled to get up. I dismissed them from my mind immediately and looked at the older men.

I asked "Are these all of them?"

"Yes" was his reply, but he said it slowly. As if he was uneasy with lying.

"Show me the others." I commanded.

"But…"

"If you are worried about the price, I can pay." I said.

"It not that." he said "He's… peculiar…"

"Am I?" a cool voice asked.

Startled, I looked behind me.

His eyes were the color of fresh blood, like he was the one to spill it and enjoyed it. He was wearing black trousers, a tailcoat, vest, and tie. He also sports a pocket watch with a chain. He reminded me of a raven.

"Who are you?" I asked, breathless.

He replied "_Sebastian Michaelis, Young Mistress._"


	4. Chapter 2

Hello! sorry it took so long to get this up. My dad was in the hospital then the holidays came up and the library was closed and I couldn't go anywhere. My sister beat Skyward Sword in 7 days and less then 30 hours! **Ghirahim is so pervy and smexy!**

I would have uploaded sooner if I could. sorry.

Now on to buisness:

WHY DO I NOT HAVE ANY NEW REVIEWS!

I hve 3 or 4 people that have alerted me, so I should have at least 3 reviews. I dont care if you guys my review board as a chat room, but please review.

Now to the Story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"May I hire you?" I asked.

I felt ridiculous asking, but it felt like I should in my gut and I always follow my gut. Always.

"May I have your name, my lady?" he asked.

I answered "Elizabeth Perkins."

Then he did something strange. He looked over at Mr. Roberts and nodded his head, like he was giving him permission to let me hire him. What was going on?

How long do you wish to contract me?" he asked, but made it sound more like a statement then a question. And contract, what a strange word.

"About six months," I answered, "until the end of the school year."

"Oh?" was all he said, but like everything else about him, it seemed like a deeper question. Like a well too deep to see to the bottom.

"For the next six months, I am going to be a proper English lady of the eighteenth century!" I declared.

He smirked this time, as if he knew a secret. Mr. Roberts looked like he wanted to faint.

He asked simply "why?"

Again I felt compelled to answer. Strange.

"If you are going to do a job, do it right." I said, "We are studying the eighteenth century in class and are supposed to give a report about it. I think to understand something or someone you must walk in their shoes. So in order to understand the English, I will become English myself."

"Then you shall surely need my help, for I am of the old English breed." he stated "and there is a lot to learn. He smirked.

Mr. Roberts had been standing in shock for sometime and now made to open his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Sebastian asking,

"_Does thou wish to form a contract?_"

The words seemed heavy and formal. I felt my breath catch in my throat, For we seemed to be the only two people in the world. For a second I glimpsed what looked to be a raven on a branch and white feathers falling all around from somewhere. I was about to answer when Mr. Roberts unwittingly interrupted.

"If you wish to hire Mr. Michaelis, let go start on the paperwork. Come along." he said.

And like that the moment was broken. I had a feeling that if I answered then, it would have no meaning. With no other choice, I followed Mr. Roberts into his office.

(Sebastian Pov)

I followed the Young Mistress into the office with Roberts. If only he hadn't interrupted when he did, it would have been my first true contract in centuries. Instead of these false on where I have to skim souls instead of eating them whole. It is strange though, how I gave her the name of Michaelis. I have not used that name in the longest time, not since the Young Master.

Ciel Phantomhive, now there was an interesting soul. Young and old, innocent and mature all at the same time. Usually I tell people to call me whatever they want.

Maybe it is because she reminds me of the young master, but no; Where Ciel was cold she is warm. They are complete opposites, so why did she remind me of him so strongly? While they were discussing the contract, I took the chance to observe her.

Light-blue eyes with slightly tan skin and hair down her back, it looked like a pain to take care of and was black as night with bluish hints that made it shine. She had a determined look in her eyes. If you got in her way, look out.

Ah! They were finished talking. I arose and followed the young mistress out the door. We came to a car I assumed was hers and I opened the backseat door and said "Young Mistress."

She replied "Your job doesn't start until we move into the mansion."

I countered with "My job started the moment you hired me, my lady."

"Oh, fine." she said, "but let me ride in the passenger seat then"

I conceded by closing the backdoor and opening the passenger door. Afterwards I climbed in the driver side and we were off to my lady's house.

* * *

><p>R &amp; R<p>

So I will keep writing. No reviews make me think I suck, so please review.


	5. Chapter 3

Hello. I thought about not publishing this to day, but a story I like was uploaded so I went with it. Longest chapter yet. Bad canon appearance.

Please note I have only seen upto episode 4 or 5 in the anime.

Got to go. my dad is picking me up, no way am I walking home in the snow.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

(Elizabeth Pov)

As we drove through the city, I thought of how sleepy it was. I know cities are supposed to be bustling and active with life, but not ours. Oh, there are the usual robberies, occasional murders and such, but nothing exciting happens. I've never been sick at murder scenes now that I think about it, no matter how gruesome. One time a serial killer was about in the next city over, and he liked to dismember people. I saw one of the crime scenes and there were limbs lying around inside the tape. The strangest thing was that I thought of the name Grell. It got me very angry for some reason.

I told Sebastian to pull into the next house on the right. It was a modest looking house. My family was never one to flaunt our wealth. Other people maybe, but not us. I walked inside calling out to my parents.

"I'm home! And I brought a butler."

As soon as I said it, I realized it sounded like I was bringing home a puppy or something.

"Come meet him!" I shouted.

I shook my head, it still sounded wrong.

Sebastian came in with my backpack pack I had left in the car, set it down and said cryptically "I don't mind."

Before I could ask him what he meant, my dad came in. I would need to ask him later.

My dad, Derrick Perkins, was every girls dream. Affectionately know as Der, pronounced Dare, was smart, tall, blonde and good-looking. People say I get my good look from my dad and everything else from my mom's side.

"Hey dad," I said.

"Hey kido," he replied ruffling the top of my head. He looked at Sebastian.

He asked "And you are?"

"Sebastian Michaelis, sir," Sebastian answered, giving a little bow.

"Pleasure to meet you," my dad said. He shouted to mom.

"Sammy, come meet Sebastian."

Mom walked in wearing a sapphire blue gown that matched her eyes. Samantha Perkins had pale white skin, deep-blue eyes and jet-black hair down her back. Mom had never told me her maiden name. She said she was ashamed of it, I don't know why.

"Hello," She said to Sebastian, "I hope you take good care of our daughter."

"I will, my Lady," Sebastian responded.

There was that smirk again. My mother was glaring at Sebastian. She likes to think of herself as middle class.

'Are you going out?" asked Sebastian.

I then noticed my father was in a suit, he hated suits.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "Did somebody die?"

"No, nothing like that," my mother answered, "Your Father's manager invited us to dinner with his wife is all."

"Oh," I replied, "Okay, have fun."

I smirked. I think I'm picking up bad habits from Sebastian. Oh well. "I'm going to show Sebastian where he's going to sleep for now, then get some sleep myself. I got school tomorrow," I said yawning. "Night mom, dad."

I heard them say goodnight as I lead Sebastian down the hallway. Still yawning, I pointed to a room and said.

"This is your room until the mansion is done being prepared. School starts at eight, wake me up at seven-thirty, and don't wake me until then. My room is down the hall. I'm sure you can find it. 'Night."

I walked down the hall to my and back on an empty hallway. I grabbed an apple from the hallway, walked into my room and shut the door.

(Sebastian Pov)

I entered the room to find it sparcly furnished, but tastefully done. Tonight I would need to see what they had in stock and go shopping. When the young mistress fell asleep, I explored the house. The kitchen was modern and had all the latest equipment, but it had a casual style. Not a speck of chrome to be found, I liked that. The living room had a flat screen T.V., three different game systems, a computer and various furniture. A spare guest room, dining room, very modern bathroom with a Jacuzzi and surprisingly a pantry. I was glad to see it, but it was empty. I would have to stock it if I knew the parents were staying here.

Back in the kitchen I took stock of what they had, made a list and went out shopping. I first went to the bank and withdrew a few hundred dollars cash from my checking. I then went to one of those all-night markets, very convenient in this modern age. No waiting until market day to buy fresh food.

I returned to find to find the parents home. I had spent over two hundred dollars; I hoped they didn't mind. As I put away the groceries, I thought of how best to proceed. Over the centuries it has gotten harder to find a decent contract. No one makes good wishes anymore; it is all wealth, fame and power now. Since I feed on the souls of my contractors, I have noticed people's souls getting blacker and blacker overtime. There are very few good souls left today, so I decided to do what I do best, be a butler. I have learned how to skim off souls instead of eating them whole. The human contract to be a butler creates sort of a mini contract. Since souls are protected by a sort of barrier the contract opens it a little; True contracts open the barrier all the way and bar people from entering Heaven.

When a demon eats a good meal it will last him for centuries. To skim means you have to feed daily, almost like a human. Three times a day, less if you are older._ Without a contract you cannot eat a soul, but they regenerate overnight so skimming is fine. If you do eat a soul without a contract you will be killed on sight by __**any **__being that can see you. Even mortals will have a strange urge to want to kill you._

The best time is when they are asleep because sometimes it is painful. I mean it is _their soul _I am feed on. I decided it was best to "eat out" tonight.

I said my goodnights to the parents, who seemed surprised I was still up; and made to go to my room. A glimpse of the clock told me it was midnight. As I left the room via the window, I spread out my senses in search of suitable prey. A suicide three blocks over was good for tonight.

I got over there just as the girl was slitting her wrists; it was a slightly messy affair. I waited until she was past the point of no return to appear in front of her. I asked "Would you like me to make it all go away?"

She nodded yes, resigned to her fate. Mortals always seemed to know what we are before they die. No one has ever been able to find out how. I fed.

As long as you ask permission beforehand you can eat as much as of the soul as you like without getting hunted down. I started at the end of her life and ate from there. I did not wish anyone to know it was me who had fed.

I had eaten about half her soul when I heard a voice in the distance calling out.

"Let's see how beautiful you look in red!"

I fled; I had no interest to see Grell today. Nor to be called 'Sebby' by him. I heard him complain about the half-eaten soul to his partner. What surprised me was the voice of the Undertaker. I thought he was retired, oh well.

On the way back I stopped to cuddle a cat that had the most luxurious fur. I whispered sweet nothings in her and said I had to go.

"I will be back." I whispered in its ear.

I wandered the town familiarizing myself with it until five and went back to rest. At six I would start preparing breakfast. Demons do not need sleep normally, we can stay awake for years at a time. Recently though I found that a little bit of sleep rejuvenates me. I believe it is a side effect of skimming. That or I am just getting old and need to revisit Hell.

I awoke an hour later and started preparing breakfast. The school was twenty-five minutes away by foot; if I woke the young mistress at the time she said, she would have time for one of those atrocious Pop-Tart© things. I would never disobey the young mistress, but who says she can't wake up earlier to the scent of delicious food.

I decided to make a simple breakfast of omelet with cheese, ham, onion, pepper and a dash of salt. A small pitcher of orange juice, a cream size of milk, a bowl of cereal and oatmeal. A very small breakfast indeed.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	6. Authors Note

Thank you for reviewing! Unfortunately I olny have one slightly short chapter left to post and then I have to write more. don't expect an update at least until february. I write and type slow. plus if i try to make my brain write it, all i draw is a blank. i do't do those word bubbles or whatever to outline it. i just write.

Review answers!

Tsuki Yosuke: Thank you for reviewing! Now about the Undertaker, if there is something i don't know please tell me. I have only seen him in one episode and hve only watched up to episode 4 or 5. I only learned he was a shinigami by looking on the wiki.

About the soul skimming, if he doesn't want to get a true contract he has to skim. plus he is still contracted to Ciel, right?

Plus his is awesome isn't he.

Hope Diamond: Thank you for reviewing. I intent to write more as soon as my brain gets in gear. I wish you luck in your own writing.

Now, I intend to finish this story. I have to take care of my dad at the moment, so i'm not going anywhere and I have plenty of time to write. If my brain runs complety dry or dies, I will finish this story. Even if I have to give it a extremly crappy ending. If that happens then anyone can adopt it. I hope that doesn't happen.

Until next time.

And once again Thank You for reviewing!


	7. Chapter 4

Hello again. This is going to be the last chapter for a while. Until I can write somemore. sorry.

On to my one new review!

animegeek123: Thank you for reviewing and I hope to write more.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

(Elizabeth Pov)

I awoke to a very delicious smelling scent throughout the house. Probably leftover from Sebastian cooking mom and dad's breakfast, dang. I got ready for school and started to leave my room when I glimpsed the clock. I did a double-take, it read seven o' clock. I had thirty-five minutes before I had to leave, I was in shock.

As I walked into the kitchen, I received another shock. On the table was a huge breakfast, at least huge by my standards. A fresh omelet with OJ, cereal, milk and oatmeal with one of those single serving cups from restaurants full of sugar. I looked at Sebastian. He was doing the dishes, doing them by hand. Strange, we had a dishwasher. He apparently heard me because he turned around.

"Good morning young mistress. I hope breakfast is suitable to your tastes," He greeted.

After a few moments of gaping at him I said,

"I told you not to wake me up before seven-thirty."

He gave a small laugh, smirked and replied

"But young mistress, I did not wake you, you woke yourself."

While debating a retort to that remark, my stomach growled. I realized I was starving and sat down to eat. It was delicious.

"This is great," I said, "but next time no peppers. Nasty things." I made a face.

"_Yes, Young Mistress_," he replied.

He had turned around while he said it and gave a little bow. I struck once again by a sense of formality. Like everything he seemed to do, there seemed more to it then met the eye.

I finished breakfast and discovered that I still had ten minutes before I had to leave.

"Why not leave early today?" Sebastian said, as if reading my mind. "I will go bring the car around."

He walked off before I could reply, so I decided why not. I would have more time with my friends.

Sebastian had locked the passenger side so I had to get in the back; I glared at him from there. He smirked; I was really starting to hate that smirk.

As he pulled up to the curb in front of the school, I knew everyone was staring. The other students wondered who it was, for my parents had insisted I get blacked-out windows. As Sebastian got out I realized what he was about to do.

I reached to open the door and found it locked. That idiot! Everyone was staring and the courtyard was as quiet as a church.

I grabbed my stuff and prepared to get out when I saw he had the keys in one hand. He would unlock the door the moment I got out. It would look like I had waited for him to open the door. His message was clear: I must get used to acting like a lady. So I straitened my uniform and prepared to get out.

I heard the gasps as soon as I got out, then the whispers started. I ignored them and walked to my usual spot to wait for my friends. I knew that as Sebastian left I would get hit with a million questions. Fortunately, luck was with me. As soon as Sebastian pulled away, the 'queen' arrived. Everyone abandoned me in favor of her. Blue-eyed and blond long hair, she had the voice of an Angel and the personality of a Devil. She was also the riches person in school. Enough about her though.

I saw my friends and waved them over. My best and only friends were sort-of tomboys. Janis Flahive and Brenda Birtch, more commonly know as Jamie and Ben.

Jamie is slightly tall, which is strange because her parents are like midgets. She has the reddest hair I have ever seen and it is extremely long; she wears it in a double French braid and I have never seen I down. It is surprisingly light though. The rest is typical. Brown eyes, good grades and is pretty nice. The only other thing not normal is that she wishes she were a boy and dresses in the male uniform. I will never know how she pulled that one off and convinced the teachers to let her wear it.

Ben is about as average as you can imagine. The kind of person that can blend into a crowd and disappear. Brown just about everywhere: brown eyes, brown hair and brown clothing. The only colorful clothing she has is from when Jamie and I had an intervention and dragged her shopping. The only distinguishing aspect about her is that she is a genius. She could be in college right now but stays back to be with people her own age.

The first thing Jamie said when she came over was "Where did you get the limo? You always walk here."

All Ben said was "Who's the hottie?"

I sighed then answered, "My parents bought me the limo for my next 'stint,' and the 'hottie' was my butler Sebastian."

They looked disappointed. Probably hoped he was my boyfriend or something. I sighed again and said, "Let's get to class or we'll be late." It was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p>Please read and review.<p>

Also I need a good description of the Phantomhive mansion and a random mansion that she can live in for a while.

Mabye expect a new chapter around mid feburary. I am going to my grandma's for a week to get a break from taking care of my dad.

Another random thing, who is going to see the new Underworld movie? I totally going to. I seen all three movies and want to see this one.

Until next time. Good bye


	8. Not a Chapter

Um... Hi. Sorry I have not uploaded in a long time, I have writers block. something I never thought I would get...

Anyways, I have a new story up. It is also Kuroshitsuji.

It is called A Day With the Undertaker.

My sister and I wrote it. She was trying to do a meme for her deviantart account and we were fooling around when I suddenly said to type down everything I said. And so the story was created.

It is a crack fic , but might become real. So please go read it.

Once again sorry for not updating this story. I hope to have a new chapter up soon.

See you.


	9. Sorry

Hi. So this story is going to be dead for a while. Sorry, but I seem to have lost my funk. You might as well forget about me for awhile. Thank you to all the people who reviewed. And to the people who alerted and favorited me, I thank you as well.

Again, I am sorry. If anyboby want to try there hand at my story they can. Just PM me and tell me when you get the first chapter up.

In a year or two I might write more. I hope to see you again someday.

Can'tPickAName


	10. SOPA

From Rubellite Game. It's real. Do something.

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
